Reborn Plant
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Cosmo's Back, but Eggman's got an evil plan to get rid of Cosmo, along with Sonic! But, Will they survive?
1. Reborn Plant

This is a TailsCosmo story, first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do own Sonic...no I'm just kidding. here how about this...I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, I ONLY OWN MY FANCHARS AND MY SONIC DOODLES!

Chapter 1: Reborn Plant

Tails was in his room crying. It has been a month now since Cosmo died. Tails had a flashback of what happened when Cosmo died.

_Flashback_

"Fire Sonic cannon...now!" Eggman said.

"Roger!" Tails struggled.

"Tails, I know this is diffucult, but you have to fire now!" Eggman told him.

"But I can't...What about Cosmo?" Tails cried.

"Cosmo has to fufill her destiny, she was sent to save the galaxy, and we have to help her." Eggman told Tails.

"Huh?" Tails looked at the tree. "But you're my friend, Cosmo, I'm sorry Cosmo, but I just can't do it." Tails said.

"Trust me, Tails, you have to fire, it's the only way to save all of us." Cosmo said.

"I trust you, but you mean a lot to me, I don't want to lose you, Cosmo."

"...You won't Tails, You'll defeat the meterex and spread the seeds of my clan through the galaxy." Cosmo told him sweetly.

"I believe in you, Cosmo. Your friendship has meant a lot to me, But I understand this is your only hope to save the galaxy, I hope your seeds will bring your clan back. Good luck, Cosmo, and goodbye!" Tails said as he shooted the cannon, and the two powerful hedgehogs hit the planet.

"Thank you, Tails, I'll never forget you!" Cosmo said as she reached the heavens with all the beautiful angels and God.

_Flashback ends_

Tails cried more as he got more flashbacks of all the good times he had with Cosmo. He looked at the beautiful rose that resembled of Cosmo. It was the seed that Sonic gave to him when Cosmo died. (I have been saying Died a lot have I?)

_Flashback_

Tails saw the pretty shining...star of where Shadow stopped time. He heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw Sonic.

"Sonic?" Tails said. Sonic walked up to him.

"Uhh, I know you're mad at me, but I-,"

"Here Tails, I looked for Cosmo, but this is all I found." Sonic told him as he gave him a seed.

"A seed? Oh Sonic, why did this have to happen, why did she have to do this? She was my friend, Sonic. and now I lost her, she won't come back never again!" Tails told Sonic as he dropped to his knees and cried for dear life as the planet egg that looked like shooting stars.

_Flashback end_

Tails smiled a little at the rose.

_at least Cosmo's at peace_. Tails thought. The moonlight shone at the rose, making it glow beautifully. Then suddendly, the rose started glowing.

"What's happenening?" Tails asked himself. The rose turned into a body shape form. Tails gasped as the shape form"s feet landed on the hardwood floor. The shape form stopped glowing and came clear. Tails looked at the figure and said.

"Cosmo?"

Well tell me what you think, review and I'll talk to you next chappie.


	2. The Plant Girl is back and a surprise

Ok I am back, fansies! lol, a word I made up, I guess, fansies.

Discailmer: Plus, I do not own Sonic or the others, I only own Angel Rose...

Chapter 2: The Plant Girl is Back and Amy's sister comes back...

"Cosmo?" Tails said as the figure became clearer and it was Cosmo.

"Hello, Tails." The sweet and calm voice of Cosmo echoed the room.

"..." was Tails could muster. Cosmo smiled a little and hugged Tails. Tails felt warm as he hugged back and he smelt Cosmo's beautiful grown flowers. The two lovers hugged as the moon shined on them.

Meanwhile...

The sunshine's rays shined in Amy's room as she woke up with eyes closed shut. "Man, the sun is bright in mornings." Amy said to herself as she went downstairs and fixed herself some breakfast.

She was having toast with cinnamon and brown sugar. (My fav Breakfast!) She ate the whole thing and she washed the dishes, then she walked back upstairs and brushed her teeth, after that she brushed her grown hair. Her hair was now past down her shoulders since it has been a year since Cosmo died...or did she? After that she changed in to something different instead of that red, and very short dress. Instead, she was wearing a light blue, flowing dress that went past down her knees and light blue sandals. She now wore silver bracelets instead of gold. She wore a darker blue headband and that's it!

Amy heard the doorbell ring and she answered it. She saw a girl that looked about 167...LOL no I'm kidding, 16 was what she looked like. She had pink fur and long, flowing lilac hair, (or quills) she was wearing a white, flowing dress (no, not a wedding dress.) that went to her ankles. She was very beautiful and she looked like an angel by the sun's rays. (Not harsh rays, like you see with the clouds and the hole they make and it looks like a beautiful sight, and if you never saw it, you never been outside...). Amy somehow thought she was familiar, but didn't know why.

She saw a chao floating by her. It was a second evolution angel chaos chao, it had the uni horn and feet, she had the golden wings from the pheonix, (If you play Sonic Adventure 2 battle, then you must know about the animals) it looked very beautiful.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, but who are you?" Amy asked the girl.

"You might know me from a long time ago and this name might sound familiar to you, and the chao. My name's Angel, and this is Uni, my chao." She said.

"A-Angel? My sister from long ago? Angel?" Amy was quite surprised, she thought she had died since the meterex incident. But now she was crying happily as she hugged her sister, and Angel hugged her back. "Chao chao!" Uni "chewed" happily as she hugged them, too.

"Oh, but what about Mother?" Amy asked. Angel smiled.

"Don't worry, she went off to find Aleena, Sonic's mother." She replied. Amy sighed of relief.

"Oh, that's good." Amy laughed a little. She laughed a little too. Amy let her in and made breakfast for her sister as Amy talked about the meterex incident (with Cosmo) and what happened during there. When she was done talking, they went to their other sisters houses, and blah whatever...LOL no I'm just kidding, Regina and Cassandra were quite surprised and when Amy cell rang with Myra's miracles happen song, she answered and it was Sonic.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"_Amy, its me, Sonic_." He said.

"Oh, hi Sonic!" Amy said filled with happiness and love. The three other sisters giggled at her. She queited them down.

"_Yeah hi, um listen, Tails said he surprise for us and said we should be there at 8:00, tonight, and he kinda told me to call and tell you, so...yeah..."_ Sonic told Amy.

"Ok, thamks for telling me, bye!"

_"Bye." _Sonic said as Amy hung up and told her sisters of what's happening. They all agreed that they were gonna be there. They couldn't wait for the surprise Tails was holding.

Ok now I need at least a begging review for the next chappie, so R+R and good luck...


	3. A Flower Called you

Hi people, I is back, I am continueing now...ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEGA, I ONLY OWN, SAMANTHA, ANGEL, UNI, AND REGINA!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Flower Called "you"

Sonic was running down to Tails' workshop, cause he told Tails he be there earlier. Sonic saw the metal workshop Tails made when he was 6. (I made that up) He knocked on the door and Tails opened the door.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said.

"Well, what kind of surprise you got now, Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails laughed a little.

"Well come in and find out!" Tails replied. Tails let Sonic in and he went in the chill room Tails made just a couple days ago. He looked and looked until he gave up. Then he saw something leafy green. Sonic was very confused and happy, cause he already knew who it was.

"Cosmo?" Sonic said confused. Cosmo came into view and smiled.

"Hello Sonic." Cosmo replied. Sonic was really confused and wanted to ask so many questions, but he asked one simple question.

"How are you alive?!" Sonic said. Cosmo laughed a little.

"I was reborn." Cosmo replied.

"From what?" Sonic asked.

"The seed that you gave Tails." Cosmo replied. Sonic got it now. The seed that Tails gave him made Cosmo reborn! Sonic wasn't much of a hugging person (or animal), but he hugged Cosmo anyways. Cosmo returned the hug and Tails joined them. They all pulled away and sat down and watched T.V. (I know, too many ands) Sonic said he was going to the park to run, but will be back at 7:45 or more.

"Well Cosmo, what do you want to do?" Tails asked.

"Well since I don't know much about this place, wht don't you show me around?" Cosmo replied.

"Ok, lets go then!"

Tails showed Cosmo all of Station Square, The Casino, Burger Shop, The movie, and they watched a movie called "Chao in Space" and they think it was cool watching Hero chao against Dark chao fight in space. Then they went to the chao garden. When they went there, they saw a whole bunch of chaos. It was an awesome sight to see so many chao. They went to play with the chao and they had so much fun.

How something like Tails and Cosmo spinned sometime with each other in the garden full with chaos. Spinned the day with ever other until the night was still young! So they decided to go to a Kareoke Bar!

Tails started to sing a song from the Asian Kung-Fu Generation - kimi to iu hana (A Flower Called "You") to make Cosmo feel right at home to express himself to her!

_In the despair of a transparent_ _foam_

_My spinning heart looped_

_Moving forward somehow, unconcerned_

_A hesitant story_

_Always losing something_

_Then we'll know today_

_Moving forward somehow, meaninglessly_

_A hesitant story_

_In short, everything was smashed up_

_In our transparent desires_

_My heart that is dying out, looped_

_Moving forward somehow, unconcerned_

_A hesitant story_

_For how long will we lose things?_

_You know the real me, that I was hiding_

_Moving forward somehow, Meaninglessly_

_A hesitant story_

_In short, everything was smashed up_

_In short, it was dancing in the wind_

_A drop shining in your eyes_

_Ah, thunder in the blue sky_

_If there is only pain, then it's devided between us, that's right_

_The color of the two of us_

_Until our white breath runs out_

_That road we flew over_

_From atop a hill, I see a flower called "you"_

_That has bloomed in the city, and will bloom again_

_In short, Everything was smashed up_

_In short, it was dancing in the wind_

_A drop shining in your eyes_

_Ah, thunder in the blue sky_

_If there is only pain, then it's devided between us, that's right_

_The color of the two of us_

_Until our white breath_

_That road we flew over _

_From atop a hill, I see a flower called "you"_

_That has bloomed in the city, and will bloom again_

_In a color like yours..._

Cosmo was impressed by his singing so she decided to sing a special song to him. Singing Tsubomi (bud) by

Maria!

_Will there be flowers blooming_

_On the road up ahead?_

_There's so many roads you can take..._

_Can you, can you get lost sometimes?_

_My heart and body trembling a little_

_I'm incredibly anxious_

_I won't cry, I can do it_

_I'm not afraid_

_I told myself that again and again_

_I won't cry, I can do it_

_I'm not afraid_

_I feel like if I'm not strong_

_I'll crumble_

_The rain has fell_

_Has made flowers bloom in my heart_

_Even if I can't see ahead of me_

_I'll keep walking on this road_

_Nobody is alone_

_We spend our lives supporting each other_

_I won't give up, I won't give in_

_There's nothing I can't do_

_I told myself that again and again_

_I won't give up, I won't give in_

_There's nothing I can't do_

_I feel like if I'm not strong_

_I'll crumble_

_I hope this anxiety... _

_goes away_

_I won't cry, I can do it_

_I'm not afraid_

_I told myself that again and again_

_I won't give up, I won't give in_

_There's nothing I can't do_

_I swear I'll be able _

_To take everything that comes_

Tails was very impressed by the song, it was getting late so they both went home and went to sleep, but the other side of good! Eggman was up to no good, he was planning something evil that can get rid of Cosmo fover along with Sonic! Will Sonic and the others find out what's Eggman is up to?

* * *

What do you think??? I'll at least need 2 reviews or a begging one to start the next chappie! See ya! 


	4. Amy's Mother

Ok, I got enough reveiws to start. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN...oh why do you people have this thing anyways? All of us already know we don't own SEGA but our fanchars...but whatever, Angel is here, too. And Samantha. And Regina... ya whatever you don't care about them anyways... Enjoy though!

* * *

Chapter 4: Amy's Mother 

It was 7:00 in the night and Cosmo and Tails were decorating for the party. It's just a fun, friends forever, and a surprise party.

Fun, because it's a party, FF (Friends Forever), because they are all friends and they will be forever. Surprise, because of Cosmo, who came back, and Sonic and Tails are the only one that knows Cosmo's alive.

Cosmo was wearing the same dress, but it's purple instead of green. Her hair was a little past her shoulders, and her flower buds has been turned into beautiful roses. Tails was wearing...well, you know.

(I'm afraid to say no clothes, cuz you know in SatAM and Sonic X, they wear nothing except for the girls...why did I even say SatAM?)

_Meanwhile with the Rose Sisters..._

The Rose Sisters was shopping for new clothes.

(And guess what, Amy's not wearing PINK! All of you should try to make Amy wear some different colors other than PINK!)

Angel was wearing a white T-shirt and a green skirt, with a sparkly white headband that made her long hair sparkle beautifully and green sandals.

Regina was wearing a rainbow-colored T-shirt and blue jeans, with her long hair in a low ponytail, making it flow in the wind, and white sandals.

Cassandra was wearing a white tank top, with a red skirt, a red headband that glows in the dark, (XD) and white sandals.

But Amy was wearing something different, so beautiful that you can't take your eyes off it.

Amy was wearing a lilac colored dress that went past her knees a little. It was silky and so pretty, (And no, I don't have this kind of dress...I wish I did though...) it was shiny too. (Shiny...) Amy looked like an angel with her long, flowing, and a bit curled hair. (You know, curly, or wiggly as you want to call it...)

Amy's hair now went past her shoulders since it has been almost a _year _since Cosmo died. Yeah...good times... ... ...(SORRY)

_Meanwhile with the handsome boys and one of them is gullible..._

Sonic, Shadow, and Gulli- no I'm sorry, Knuckles were walking down to the party, but Sonic wanted to see his family first. They were wearing...(same thing as Tails...) they were almost there and they saw a golden gate.

"I guess were here." Sonic said as he opened the large, golden gate and Shadow and Knuckles jaws to the ground as they saw a _huge _house, or mansion, or as you know probably...a castle.

"Dude, I never knew you were...RICH!" Shadow said. Sonic just smiled and walked up to the castle and heard a lot of noise.

Sonic knocked on the door as hard as he can and the noise stopped. His sister opened the door and she smiled.

"Hello Sonic, come in and let your friends in, too." Sonia said a little _too_ happy. Sonic was freaked out, but wouldn't want to know what happened. So Sonic and the other two, with their mouth still open as their jaws opened to the floor again as they saw the inside of the house.

Everything was gold, silver, and white. The walls were gold, the steps were white, and the floor was silver.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God!" Shadow and Knuckles said.

"What, a little too much for you?" Sonic laughed a little. They both nodded their heads.

"SONIC!" Sonic's brother said as he tried to get Sonic, but Sonic ran away from him.

Manic's hugs were tighter than Amy's, so thats why he ran away from Manic, cause he's a maniac. (hehe get it? Manic, Maniac...sorry...)

Just then, Sonic's mother, Aleena came down and stopped Manic.

"Aw man..." Sonic just laughed at him. Then, another one came downstairs.

She was a lilac hedgehog, with jade eyes (or dark green eyes, like Amy's) and she was wearing a long, flowing, light blue dress. She looked exactly like Amy, only she was older and a lilac color. She had very long hair that went past her hips.

(You know like in the 50's or 60's or 70's or 80's...)

Shadow eyes opened wide.

"Man, you have _two _mothers, Sonic?" Shadow said.

"No..." Sonic said in disbelief.

"Then who is this?" Knuckles asked.

"I think she is Amy's mother!"

* * *

Well? Did you like it! I need at least 50 reviews...LOL no I'm kidding, I need at least 2 or 3 reveiws... BYE! 


	5. Party and a Oprah obsessed Shadow

HI!

Let-you-know: Today or tomorrow I will be making the Sonic High School Musical.

Go on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Party and A obsessed Shadow loving Oprah... 

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were all surprised to see Amy's mother alive, well, Sonic that is, Knuckles is surprised to see her because...just for no reason!

Shadow really doesn't care, he just pretending to be surprised because...well I don't know! But he was surprised that Sonic lived in such a big place.

Sonic is surprised cause he thought Amy's mom was dead the last 4 years.

"Hello Sonic." Amy's mom said. (I don't know Amy's mom's name, so I am gonna call her Lilac, like a flower! XD)

"H-Hi, I'm afraid to ask, but...how are you alive?" Sonic asked.

"Chaos Control." Lilac said.

"Oh..." Sonic said. He was still confused, but he kinda got it. He thought of how Amy is gonna act like when she sees her mom.

_Man, Amy's gonna be really happy...yeah she is._

"Well are you going to stay here and see Amy tomorrow, or are you coming?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, maybe today, maybe tomorrow." Lilac said. Sonic thought about it and said.

"Tomorrow, cause...well you probably know..." Sonic said. He didn't want to let Knuckles and Shadow know that Cosmo's alive.

(Ok I am going to pretend that Shadow never died, ok, this is MY story, so you people can't tell me whether to change it or make it longer. I mean I just signed up...well 2 months ago, but I am still learning here, so give me some space. SPACE PEOPLE SPACE!)

"Yeah I know, I think it's a good idea too." Then Lilac looked at the clock.

"Oh, you guys better get to your party!" Lilac said. They all looked at the clock. It was 7:50.

"Yeah, well nice seeing you again, Lilac." Sonic said as he ran out of the house.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE US ALONE HERE!" Knuckles shouted as he chased Sonic.

"...Yeah, well, I'm going to pretend this never happened...but I am going to the party." Shadow said as he ran. Manic and Sonia were left alone with two adults in the house...which are girls...and are moms...

(LOL)

* * *

_Meanwhile with the Beautiful Rose sisters... _

They were almost to Tails house when they heard yelling that sounded like Knuckles. They turned around and saw Knuckles chasing Sonic and Shadow chasing Knuckles. They laughed at them.

"Hi Amy." Sonic said as he ran in Tails's house. Amy ran in there too so she could see Sonic.

"Oh Amy, She still chases Sonic, does she?" Angel said.

"Yeah, but things have changed since it had been almost a year." Regina sighed. Then Knuckles stopped so he could catch his breath. They laughed at him and then Shadow hit him in the head and laughed.

"Ow man, that hurt." Then Knuckles threw a mean look and hit him back. Shadow hit him back, and they kept hitting until...

"Hey guys, are you coming in or what?" They heard a shout from Amy. They stopped and looked at each other then ran inside.

* * *

When they went in they saw and heard... 

1. A bunch of party favors

2. Music, and _American Idiot _could be heard. (XD)

3. There was drinks and FOOD! Oh and some candy...YAY

4. There was pin the tail on the donkey...LOL

and 5. TELIVISION!!!!!!! Oh and on T.V was Sonic X!

It looked it could be a big party, cause some of them were already dancing!

"Wow! Tails put some fancy stuff here, I mean look, A 35-inch wide Screen T.V, a really expensive stereo, and much more!" Shadow said as he watched T.V.

"Television..." Shadow stared at the T.V for a really long time. Then when Sonic X was over, Oprah was on.

"OPRAH!" Shadow said.

(YOU CANNOT CHANGE THAT, IT'S MY STORY AND I WANT SHADOW TO LIKE OPRAH! AND YOU CAN NOT DO THAT TO MY OTHER STORIES TOO!)

Amy laughed at him. Shadow looked at her.

"Come on, I mean, who doesn't like Oprah? By the way, nice dress...OPRAH!" Shadow said.

Sonic looked at Amy and he almost fell to the floor when he saw her. She was, of course, wearing that lilac colored dress with slightly curled and long hair.

* * *

Cosmo somewhere in the hallway, laughed at Sonic and Shadow. She was still wearing that Lilac colored dress that resembled her green one. Tails from behind scared Cosmo and laughed. 

"Tails, you scared me!" Cosmo said, laughing.

"Sorry..." Tails said.

"It's alright, so when should I go there and surprise everone?" Cosmo said.

"Whenever you feel like it, Cosmo! I'm going out there though, Wish me luck!" Tails said. Cosmo laughed as Tails marched out of the hallway. Cosmo stepped out they hallway and saw everyone and she smiled.

"It's so good to see everyone again." Cosmo said as Shadow said Oprah again. Cosmo was getting scared, but annoyed.

"Man, he is obsessed with that show..." Cosmo muttered. Then she heard a laugh that sounded familiar. She smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah he is." Sonic said as he looked at the staring, T.V Shadow. Then at Amy. Cosmo caught him staring at Amy.

"Amy looks nice, doesn't she, Sonic." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, I mean, not that I'm in love with or something..." Sonic laughed weakly. Cosmo smiled at the weakly laughing hedgehog.

"Don't worry, Sonic, I can keep a secret." Cosmo said. Sonic smiled as Shadow said Oprah one more time.

"If he says Oprah one more time, I am going to break him up into little pieces." Sonic said. Then they heard a laugh from Tails.

"Good one Sonic!" Tails said. Sonic smiled and laughed. Then Amy came up smiling.

"Cosmo! You're alive!" Amy said as she hugged Cosmo and Cosmo returned the hug.

"Yes Amy, I'm alive."

"But how?"

"You know that seed Sonic gave to Tails?" Amy nodded.

"Well I was...magically reborn from it!" Cosmo said. Amy laughed.

"Well that's good news!"

"Yeah, it's all about _magic seed_!" Sonic said. They laughed at him, and they heard Shadow...well you get it. Sonic came from behind him hit him on the head.

"OW!" Shadow said. Everyone laughed as they all enjoyed the party and welcomed Cosmo back.

* * *

Well this one was long! Hope you liked it! 


	6. Kareoke Night

**Hi people, I am back, I AM SO SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I had so much to do with my other stories, and Shadow was bothering me with his Oprah...LOL **

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Let-You-Know: This story is a songfic and the songs are:**

**Come Back to Me **

**Crush**

**And there will be more next chapter!**

* * *

_Kareoke Night_

Everyone was having fun, and then Tails thought of the day he and Cosmo went to that Kareoke Bar, so he told everyone if they could have more fun by singing.

Everyone agreed exept the boys. Boys don't like to sing, cause their afraid to say if their bad or not. The girls and Tails laughed at them.

"Ok, who would like to sing first?" Tails asked. Even though the girls agreed to sing, no one would like to go first. But Amy said.

"What's the first song?" Tails looked at the list of songs that are in the kareoke machine.

"_Come Back To Me_ by Vanessa Anne Hudgens." Tails said.

"Oh..." Amy said. She loved that song, but she didn't want to go first. Then Angel put a hand on Amy's shoulder. She smiled and said.

"Don't be afraid to sing first, Ames. You know for yourself, you practically _love _the song...maybe even more than Sonic!" Angel laughed. Amy smiled.

"I guess I'll sing." Amy said. Tails smiled as he put the CD in and said.

"You want a microphone?"

"...nah, I think everone can hear me." Amy laughed. Tails laughed too. Then the music started. Amy was nervous at first, but got away as soon she started singing.

_Everyday, I try to play, another game_

_But my heart can't take it_

_I try to find, another boy_

_But all the while, I can't face it_

_Why do I miss you so much_

_I wanna stop this hurt inside_

_Oh baby please, give us one more try_

Sonic almost fainted when he heard Amy sing.

_Wow, Amy sings really good!_ Sonic thought as Amy sang more.

_I see you out with all your friends_

_Laughin' it up as you pretend_

_To have a good time (good time)_

_I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)_

_So one of us has got to say_

_We can't be keep living the same way_

_So I'll be the one_

_Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again_

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be_

_Together so whatever it takes (Baby come back)_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should've never set you free_

_My baby _

_come back (baby come back)_

Everyone clapped to the beat of the song. Amy was happy she was singing to everyone.

_I wanna call, but then I stall_

_Cause after a while, I just couldn't take it_

_Cause if your play was to push me away_

_You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby come back)_

_I know we made a mistake (I do)_

_Can't you stop your foolish pride (oh no)_

_And come back to me_

_Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again_

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be_

_Together so whatever it takes (Baby come back)_

_Baby come back to me_

_My baby_

_come back (Baby come back)_

Sonic smiled and thought to himself 'She's really brave to sing this song to everyone and me, and she's probably singing this for me...and her mother.'

_You know you miss your baby V_

_And I can see that you think about me_

_So why do you act like you don't care_

_Like this love between us isn't there_

_I know that you're upset_

_I know I did you wrong_

_I know you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused_

_But in the end, it all comes down to just one thing_

_It's you and me_

_So I sing_

_Baby come back!_

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be_

_Together so whatever it takes (Baby V)_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should've never set you free_

_My baby _

_come back_

_(Baby come back)_

Everyone cheered at the end of the song. Then they could hear another song.

"That one is called _Crush _from Mady Moore." Tails said.

"I don't wanna sing anymore." Amy said.

_You know eveything that I'm afraid of_

_Sometimes, You tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

Amy smiled at this song. Her mother used to sing her this song. Then she heard a voice that was singing this song. Sonic smiled and looked in the hallway. Amy gasped when she saw her mother singing.

_And you say exactly how you feel about her_

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you do the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

Amy cried happily as she listened to her mother sing. She had the most beautiful voice. Amy's sister's, except Angel, was very surprised and happy.

_Ohh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

Amy started to sing a little too.

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

Then everybody, not the boys, but Tails and everybody else started to sing along with Amy and her mother.

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you do the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you do the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_I got crush on you_

_A crush on you_

When the song was over, Amy happily hugged her mother and she hugged her back. Then Amy hugged everyone that sang with her, then she went in front of Sonic, and hugged him. Sonic was surprised, but hugged her back. Everyone went 'aww', and they laughed. Sonic smiled and pulled away. Cosmo was so happy to see everyone happy, and having fun!

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it! I am sorry I haven't updated though, but I will update every single chapter story as soon as possible! See ya!**


	7. The Kiss

**I know...you're mad at me for not updating yet...well...HERE YA GO!!!!!LOL!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWNNNNN ANNNNNNNYYYYYYYTHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!**

**Let-You-Know: Songfic time! 2 songs in here. They are; I love Rock and Roll, and How to Deal Without you. Yeah see, all of the girls are singing Rock and Roll, and How to Deal is a slow song dance.**

**There might be a little Sonamy here...-winks- LOL!!**

**...

* * *

**

_The Kiss_

They finally sang all the songs except one, and all the girls are gonna sing it.

"Ok girls, you are gonna sing 'I Love Rock n Roll' and we are just playing music to just dance to!" Tails said, tired after singing 'Sweet Home Alabama...(XD XD XD)

"Ok!" The girls said. Then the song started and they all started to sing.

_I saw him dancin there by the record machine_

_I knew must've been seventeen_

_The beat was going strong_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

_That don't matter cause it's all the same_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_And next we were movin_

_He was with me, yeah me, singin_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So put another dime in the jukeback, baby_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So come and take your time and Dance with me_

The girls laughed when Tails did a little dance with his fingers, then they went back to singing.

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_And we'll be movin on_

_And singing that same old song_

_Yeah with me, singin_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So come n take your time and dance with me_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So put another dime and dance with me_

_I love rock n roll_

_So come n take your time and dance with me_

_I love Rock n Roll_

_So put another dime in the juke box baby_

_I love Rock n Roll _

_So come n take your time and dance with me! _

The song ended and everyone clapped for them. Lilac wasn't there, because she only came to see Amy for a short time. Tails turned off the Kareoke machine and put his homemade CD in the sweet sourround sound. The first song was 'How To Deal Without You' by Frankie J. It was a slow song of course, but the boys thought it wouldn't hurt to ask the girls to dance with them.

_Sometimes a man has to choose_

_And do something he doesn't want to do_

Shadow went up to Angel and said,

"Would you like...to dance with me?" Shadow said, stuttering a little. Angel smiled and said,

"Sure." She said as she took Shadow's hand and started to dance.

_Do I live my life with you as my wife_

_Or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream_

Knuckles asked Rouge to dance with him and she gladly accpted. Tails did the same thing with Cosmo. Cosmo and Tails didn't know how to slow dance, but they tried to follow the others.

_I Gotta do this for me_

_Cuz if I don't, I'll probably regret it_

Then Sonic...he went up to Amy, and Amy smiled, cause she knew what he was going to do.

"Um Amy...would you like to...dance with me?"

_But if I don't, I'll probably regret it_

_How do I cope_

"Sure." Amy said and gladly took Sonic's hand and started dancing.

_How do you cope when_

_The one you love is with somebody else_

_And there's nothing you could do about it_

_How do I deal with_

Cassandra and Regina were the only ones who were not dancing, so they decided to watch them dance, but Cassandra's eyes were focused on Sonic and Amy.

_The fact that you had a chance_

_But you chose to turn away for your career_

_I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'_

_It's something I had to do_

Tails and Cosmo gave up, so they sat with Samantha and Regina, and they all watched everyone, but Cassie (I'm calling Cassandra, Cassie or Cass, from now on.) was still watching Sonic and Amy, having a little smile on her face,

_But nobody said that it would hurt so bad_

_So how do I live...How do I deal without you?_

_It's killing me to know _

_That your heart hurts with me_

_But you're with him cause I chose_

_To be in this industry_

Amy laid her head on Sonic's chest, hearing his hearbeat. Sonic smiled, he was actually enoying this!

_Money, shows, and hoes come come along with luxury and pain_

_Is all you see when you think about it_

_But this is the life that I was given_

_So I have to live to the fullest_

_But how do I deal in the meantime without you _

Angel buried her face in Shadow's warm 'chest hair.' She could hear the fast heartbeat in Shadow's chest. Everyone thought that Shadow had no heart, but he did...

_How do you cope_

_The one you love is somebody else_

Knuckles and Rouge were enjoying dancing, but they got tired, but Rouge gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Knuckles blushed.

_How do I deal with _

_The fact that you had a chance_

Sonic pulled away a little from Amy so he could see her eyes. Amy saw his eyes too, so now their eyes met, green to green. (Get it?)

_But you chose to turn away for your career_

_I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin_

Amy smiled as they got closer. Cassie smiled and almost squealed, but she didn't want to stop them. Everyone else was watchong too. Cosmo smiled, cause she knew this would happen as soon as she got back.

_It's something I had to do_

_But nobody said it would hurt so much_

Amy and Sonic closed their eyes as their lips touched and Amy smiled as she heard Cass scream. Everyone cheered for them. They had waited...a year for this! Cosmo was so happy!

_How do I live...How do I deal without you?_

* * *

**Yay!!! And no this is not the end, but it's nearly the end. But...yay!**

**Sonic:...**

**Me: LOL!**

**Everyone: I hope you leave a review**!

**Me: Hey that's my line!**


	8. Eggman

**Hello, I is back, lol! Now this chappie is going to have a little horror in it, but no one died!!! and NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! At least I think it's not...yeah it's not!!**

**Disclaimer: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**...Enjoy♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

* * *

_Eggman..._

While the Sonic crew were enjoying their party, Eggman was planning something...

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eggman cackled.

"So...Cosmo is finally back, huh? Well she'll be dying again...along with SONIC!!!" Eggman said as he laughed again.

"Eggman, are you sure this plan is going to work? Cause Sonic has beatened us for like the millionth time now!" Bokkun said.

"Yes Bokkun, I am sure it is going to work."

"Well what kind of plan are you...planning?" He asked.

"No need to know, now watch Sonic and his friends and wait until they stopped partying!"

"Yes sir!" Bokkun saluted and went beside Tails's window.

After a while of waiting, Bokkun fell asleep, and there was no party anymore. Bokkun woke up and saw that the lights were out. Bokkun went back to the Egg Carrier and looked for Eggman.

"Eggman, Eggman, they stopped, they stopped, they are asleep!" Eggman laughed evily.

"Yes! Now's the time!" Eggman pushed a button, and came out was a huge machinery that had a glass wall that covered most of it, but it seems very strong and dangerous. Eggman laughed and Bokkun laughed along.

"Well when are you going to try it on them?" Bokkun asked.

"At Midnight, it is now 11:45, only 15 more minutes." Eggman laughed again. Bokkun was tired of laughing though.

Then a spirit was watching them and had a sad face on. Her name was Christy. She was a white hedgecat and she had a white glow floating around her and she had wings. She has light blue eyes and she had a very long white dress on with white sandals. She had a long tail and she had ring around her tail, like a halo and very long white hair.

She floated into Tails workshop and went into everyones' dream. She had a calm voice that echoed throughout the room.

_Everyone, My name is Christy. I am a spirit and I was watching what Eggman was planning. His plan was to get rid of Cosmo forever, along with Sonic! He has a weird kind of machinery, and it looks very powerful. You have to stop him by midnight. I will only help you once, but then it's up to you. Goodbye for now, and I will see you when you really need help!_

Everyone opened their eyes really quick when they heard a crash and a voice.

"Oopsies." Sonic got up really quick and saw Eggman.

"What do you want, Eggman?"

"Oh nothing, just made an invention to kill you and Cosmo..." Eggman then laughed as he pushed a button. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw the machinery come down. It was made of strong glass, and steel. There was no way Sonic could beat this machine! Cosmo was in the house shivering scared.

"Tails, how are we going to beat that machine? It looks too strong!" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know..." Tails said, thinking hard. He doesn't want to lose Cosmo again. Amy went up to her sisters and hugged Angel.

"Angel, I'm scared. What if Sonic dies?" Amy said, hugging Angel tight.

"Don't worry, Amy...Don't worry..." Angel said, hugging Amy tight also. Sonic and Knuckles were getting ready to fight the machinery. They are going to try to fight it with all their might. Amy went outside and went behind a tree in the wods. She wanted to watch the fight, but she also wanted to be safe.

"You read, Knux?" Sonic said. Knuckles nodded. Shadow also joined in too.

Eggman laughed.

"Fools! You will never beat the machinery I made! It's too powerful to beat!" Sonic had a flashback of what Christy said.

_He has some kind of weird machinery, and it looks very powerful!_

Sonic growled.

"Aww what's wrong, Sonic? Mad that you can't beat my greatest invention ever?" Sonic growled again.

Then Tails came and went behind the tree Amy was at.

"How is it going?" Tails said.

"Bad, it looks like the machine is too powerful to stop!" Amy replied, getting sad and scared.

"How is thinking doing?" Amy asked. Tails sighed

"Not a single thought, I mean, we don't even have all the chaos emeralds!"

"What! But I thought we had all of them!"

"Well, since the meterex incedent, we haven't been able to get the emeralds when Sonic and Shadow turned Super...we couldn't get them after Cosmo died." Tails explained. Amy sighed as she went back to watching the fight.

The three boys were pretty damaged after hitting and puching the machine.

"It's too strong, we can't beat it!" Shadow said.

"There must be someway, there has to be..." Sonic whispered, covered up in cuts and bruises. Then two huge guns pointed at the house and at the trees Tails and Amy were at.

"Um Tails...what's going on?" Amy asked.

"I don't know..."

Comso was getting scared. She was in Angel's arm. feeling protected, but she was getting scared by the second!

The gun made a light and a whirring sound. Eggman laughed and laughed. Sonic was getting weaker and he dropped to the ground, but he wasn't unconscious.

Just then, a bright light came...

* * *

**Sorry, I had to stop here, I wanted it to look more dramatic...LOL!! I hoped you enjoyed it!!! Review soon!**


	9. Forever

**Hi I'm back, I didn't get reviews yet so I thought I'd continue...plus there's a song...LOL!!**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

_Forever_

The bright light faded and everyone could see a spirit. It said;

"I told I would help you once when you were in trouble." Sonic knew that voice.

"Christy?" Sonic said, trying to block the light.

_If every word I said_

_Could Make you laugh_

_Ohh, I'd talk forever_

_(together as my love)_

"Yes...I killed everything to help you, cause I know that all of you truly care about Cosmo," Cosmo heard that and smiled.

_I asked the sky just what we had_

_It showed forever_

_(Together my love)_

Christy's eyes focused on Sonic.

"And I know Sonic, that you care about everyone, but you care about Amy much more," Sonic smiled. Amy heard that and cried happily.

_If the song I sing to you_

_Could fill your heart with joy_

_I'd sing forever_

_(together my love)_

"I wish I could talk more, but I have to go now, I will see you one day...one day..." Christy said as she disappeared when the moonlight hit her.

_Forever, Forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

Then everything was clear again, The police came and picked Eggman up.

"No, no, noo my wonderful plan...FAILED!!!" Then the Sonic crew laughed at him.

"SHUT UP!!" Eggman said as he faded away to jail.

_(together my love)_

_Let the love I have for you live in your heart_

Tails went inside the house to find Cosmo, and he saw her holding Angel tight.

"Cosmo, you know it's over."

"Yeah I know." Cosmo let go of Angel. Tails smiled and hugged Cosmo. Cosmo hugged back.

_And be forever_

_(together my love)_

Then Tails said;

"Well since it's," He checked the time. "2:00 in the morning, we should go to sleep..." Everyone agreed and went in their bedrooms and slept.

_Forever, Forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

Time went by and it was 7:00. Sonic woke up for an early start for a run. He went outside and could feel it was very moist. He didn't care, he just ran around the place and the world.

When he came back, he saw Amy. He smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." Amy went closer to him, but not very close, like 5 feet away. But Sonic came a bit closer. Amy smiled and said;

"So you really care about me?"

"Yeah Ames, I've always have." He smiled and hugged her, and Amy hugged back.

_If every word I said could make you laugh_

_I'd talk forever_

Amy started to cry a little. Sonic pulled away and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry Amy..." Sonic said as he got closer to face.

"Sonic..."

"Shh..." Sonic pressed his lips on hers.

_Da da da da da da, da da da da da da_

They two shared a romantic kiss and the sun shone all over the place. Sonic pulled away and said;

"There's something I should've said a long time ago,"

"What?" Amy asked. Sonic whispered in her ear and said;

"I love you..." Amy smiled and said,

"I love you, too Sonic!" Then they kissed again, this time it was deeper. Sonic put his arms around Amy's waist, and Amy put her amrs around his neck.

_Forever_

Tails and Cosmo was watching the romantic moment and sighed.

"I'm so glad they're together Tails..." Cosmo said.

"Me too...Sonic finally confessed his love to Amy."

"Yeah..." Then Cosmo leaned and kissed Tails on the cheek. He blushed at that, but he smiled.

_Forever_

The sun was fully up and it shone all over the Mystic Ruins.

"I love the sun, it's so beautiful." Cosmo said.

"I know, the sun shines very pretty here at the Mystic Ruins..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad you're back Cosmo."

"Me too!" Cosmo kissed him on the cheek again. He blushed once again. Cosmo laughed at that.

"Every time you kiss me on the cheek, I blush, yeah that's nice!" Tails laughed too. Then they went back to watching Sonic and Amy.

_I've been so happy loving you..._

* * *

**-sniff- I love happy endings...and chapter endings! This is the last chapter! Review if you liked it!**

**TailsxCosmo Forever!**

**SonicxAmy Forever!**


End file.
